Baffled
by Charchisto
Summary: In response to redrachox's little challenge... part of the collaboration thing! Vlad gets a shock from Wolfie and Bertrand gets a shock from Vlad... It's to do with chocolate sauce. I won't say any more!


**Baffled**

_I'm here because of redrachox's challenge to do with chocolate sauce!_

_Especially seeing as we are all now working as a collaboration on fic ideas and talking so much that we've been doing it for weeks! It's AMAZING!_

_Here's my idea of what might happen..._

_I don't own YD if I did, I would know what happens with the chocolate sauce!_

It was a normal day at Garside, well, normal for a Saturday.

Vlad was due to do an awful lot of training today. Despite Vlad's protests that he didn't need as many, he was so powerful that no one could take him and he'd learnt everything he could from Bertrand, Bertrand still insisted on putting Vlad through hell daily.

Vlad was shocked when he spotted his brother with a rather large looking chocolate bar... like one of those ones that cost £10 and are one hard to find and two aren't bought often. (_Even I've never had one... I wish I had one – perfect Christmas pressie there!_)

"Wolfie?" Vlad said making Wolfie jump.

Wolfie tried unsuccessfully to hide the chocolate bar, which was difficult as it was too big to hide behind his small frame.

"Wolfie, where did you get that chocolate?" Vlad asked leaning down.

"I umm..." Wolfie blinked looking nervously.

"Wolfie, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Vlad said softly to his brother now face to face with his brother crouched down so Wolfie could see Vlad was being honest.

"I found the chocolate in Ingrid's room," Wolfie said honestly blushing. "You won't tell her will you? She might BITE me, if she finds out!"

Vlad looked at his brother sympathetically and held out his arms. Wolfie handed over the chocolate and then slid into Vlad's arms.

"I would never tell her." Vlad whispered Wolfie's hair. "Okay, brothers keep secrets."

Wolfie looked up still holding Vlad and Vlad still holding him. "Okay..." Then something hit Wolfie. "Does that mean brothers can share chocolate even if it isn't theirs?"

Vlad grinned mischievously. "Most definitely!"

Wolfie laughed happily and Vlad let him go taking only one of his hands and held the chocolate in the other hand.

Bertrand matched in on Vlad, determined to get him to come and actually pay attention in his next Strategy lesson.

That had been his plan until he saw Vlad laughing like an idiot with his little half brother Wolfie in Renfield's kitchen.

"What is this?" Bertrand demanded.

Vlad then turned to Bertrand and even Bertrand had a hard time keeping a straight face, he had chocolate all over him, almost literally, it was just hard to spot the chocolate in his dark hair.

"Sorry," Vlad apologised. "But Wolfie found some chocolate... and I didn't think it was fair for us not to share."

"So you melted it down and made as big a mess as you could." Bertrand concluded and Vlad shrugged.

"Not exactly," Vlad admitted. "We kind of smashed the glass bowl and tried to stop anything from burning and got chocolate everywhere."

"So we decided to clean it up." Wolfie added.

"No, Wolfie," Vlad told him calmly. "You decided to clean it up," Which meant he had been cleaning it up by picking it up off the floor. "Then he threw bits of melted chocolate at me."

Bertrand sighed unhappily. "You should know better, Vlad."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Bertrand, you need to live a little. Sometimes acting like a kid is a good thing."

Bertrand scowled. "You aren't even an adult yet."

"Exactly," Vlad said. "I have to make the most of the time I have left!"

Bertrand's scowl deepened. "You're meant to act responsibly."

Vlad shook his head. "You sound like Dad!" Vlad complained. "I'll do what I want."

Bertrand sighed and left the room.

Vlad turned back to his brother a grin of victory on his face and winked. "I told you I could handle him."

Wolfie smiled back at his brother rushed off and collected another bowl full of chocolate sauce and came back.

They then began sharing it between them occasionally stopping to flick bits at each other making them laugh.

They didn't stop until Erin came in, told them that Renfield would be in the kitchen in the next hour and if they didn't want garlic in their food they better clean up and get out.

_I hope that was good, I don't really do one shots often unless I get real inspiration!_

_Remember people this is a collaboration of the main people from Let's Talk: Young Dracula! Forum, feel free to join in, after all it's my forum so you have my permission, I'm sure we'd all welcome new blood!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
